The Chase Movie
The'' ''Chase Movie is a 2011 British epic action-adventure film written by Michael Kelpie and directed by Ian Hamilton. It stars Bradley Walsh, Mark Labbett, Shaun Wallace, Anne Hegerty and Paul Sinha. Abby Hill, Debra Sanger, Cherry Jones and Annie Lambert co-star in supporting roles. The plot focuses on The Chase game show, led by Bradley Walsh, and when Abby Hill faces the chaser, Paul Sinha comes out running and jumps of the chaser bridge and chases after Abby. Bradley, Debra Sanger, Cherry Jones and Annie Lamberk chase after them. The Chase Movie was released theatrically in the United Kingdom on November 1, 2011. It earned $568 million in the U.K. and $911 million overseas, totaling $1479 million. It surpassed Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 ''(2011) to become the third-highest-grossing film of all time, until the release of ''The Avengers (2012). When adjusted for inflation, The Chase Movie is the highest-grossing film in Britain, and the seventh-highest-grossing film in the world. The film recieved eight Academy Award nominations (including Best Picture), winning six. The film's soundtrack was added to an album 6 months later. Today, it is often regarded as one of the best films of all time, as well as one of the most important films in the history of motion pictures. It also launched an industry of media tie-in products, including novels, comic books, and video games, as well as various other merchandise, such as toys, games, clothing, and other paraphernalia. Plot Bradley Walsh introduces that these 4 people have never met before and said standing in their way is the chaser and the chase is on. The title came up but with a black banner coming up saying "Movie". Bradley introduced himself and the contestants introduced themselves. Next, Bradley explained the rules of the game and called Abby Hill up to play. She got 6,000 pounds until it was time to face the chasers. When Bradley said it's time to bring out the chaser, it started of normal until Paul Sinha came out running out of the chaser bridge and jumping off. The chase was on for Abby! Bradley, Debra Sanger, Cherry Jones and Annie Lambert had to chase after them. People sweared from the houses but the chasers kept on ignoring them. Then Paul said something rude to Abby. A little 7 year old pushed Paul out of the way onto the road but he quickly revived. Bradley sweared to Paul and by saying stop, Debra told him a glitch that you could do in Mario Kart DS. Then Debra and Cherry were saying rude things to Bradley but Cherry said you're a peice of dog poo so Bradley kicked her into the bush. Bradley sweared to Cherry and she swore back to him and he picked her up, gone up a tree branch and slammed her to the ground. THen bradley grabbed her neck and put it in the middle of the road for a car to run over it. Then she quickly escaped. Bradley tried to push her onto the road for the car to run over her. But the car just went under. Then they started arguing. Paul was done for so Mark Labbett chased Debra. Cherry swore to him. Then Bradley explained how tall he was. Then she said why was Mark 6 foot 6 in the first place. Then they started a conversation. Bradley and Cherry had to get a helicopter to catch up to everyone. They didn't realise they were on a cruise ship. They chased all through it until they realised they were on Daisy's Cruiser! Cherry says she likes this adventure already. But this happened: the contestant was running to fall in the sea. But she quickly moved away to let Mark fall into the sea. The people on the cruise ship were crying because they really liked him. But Mark came back and angrily chased after Debra. Bradley and Cherry were talking about their birth dates. Cherry is older than Bradley and said we make a good team. Shaun Wallace started chasing after Cherry and Bradley talked to Debra about the chasers height. And Annie told them an interesting fact that Paul's real name is Supriya Kumar Sinha. Annie asked who won more games and Bradley said Mark had. Shaun said something rude to Cherry and kept on chasing. The remaining contestants and Bradley talked about something random. Shaun failed and then Annie got chased by Anne Hegerty. Annie said that Anne is small and Anne offended her. They were talking about something else and Bradley and Cherry got very well in the future. Cast * Bradley Walsh; the host of The Chase. * Mark Labbett; the first ever chaser. * Shaun Wallace; one of two of the first chasers. * Anne Hegerty; the third chaser. * Paul Sinha; the fourth chaser. * Abby Hill; a teacher who is the first contestant. * Debra Sanger; a teacher who is the second contestant. * Cherry Jones; an actress who is the third contestant. * Annie Lambert; an actress who is the fourth contestant. 400 people appear as the audience, outside and on the cruise ship. Trivia * Everyone's themselves in the movie.